In My Weird Moments
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Kikyo and Kagome decide to stop bickering over Inuyasha now that he seems to be fascinated by his new lover that he's been seeing, and team up with each other. Naraku discovers Kagome's era! KagKik
1. Chapter One: Come To My World

In My Weird Moments

**Summary:** Kikyo and Kagome team up after bickering over and over who gets Inuyasha. They go to Kagome's era and Kikyo becomes accustomed. After a year, they return to the Feudal Era. Alot of things have changed...like...there's a threesome couple...but who is it? Naraku discovers the well? SLASH, and LESBS. (Sorry if you think that's sick, but people think SLASH is sick!)

**NOTE:** Not for Kikyo and Kagome haters.

**Pairings:** Kagome / Kikyo, Inuyasha / Sesshoumaru / Naraku (maybe, but deffinitely Sess/Inu), Miroku / Sango

**NO FLAMERS PLEASE!** It drives me mad!

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter One: Come To My World

* * *

"I think we've had enough bickering for the last year,"Kikyo stated. "Why don't we just put it behind us? It's obvious Inuyasha doesn't like either of us that way anymore."

Kagome nodded. "After all, he has been dozing off for a while."

"I wonder what he's thinking about,"Kikyo thought aloud.

"There could be alot of things, Kikyo,"Kagome stated. "He could be thinking about his new lover he's been seeing or how to defeat Naraku…numerous things go on in his mind."

"Some of them I don't want to know,"Kikyo said, making Kagome laugh.

"Oh, Kikyo…"Kagome started. "I have a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to live with me?"Kagome asked.

"In your Era? Why?"Kikyo asked.

Kagome sighed. Hadn't she noticed the signs? Only one thing to do. Make the first move. She leaned in and kissed her.

When she felt arms around her, she was surprised to see Kikyo's. "That's what I've been waiting for,"she whispered.

"How...did you know I was les?"Kagome asked.

"Ever since you stopped...well...trying to get Inuyasha I guess..."Kikyo said.

Kagome nodded and kissed her again. "So...move in with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Where is she!"Inuyasha yelled.

"It's only been an hour, Inuyasha,"Miroku said. "She said she was going for a walk."

"Your point?"

"There's more places to walk her that aren't restricted, like in Kagome's era,"Sango replied.

"There are also a lot of demons who would love to have her for lunch!"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Since when have you been concerned for her well-being, Inuyasha?"Miroku asked.

"Shut up!"

It was then Shippo came back, blushing mad. "Uh... guys. You're not gonna like what I just found out."

"What's that, Shippo?"Sango asked.

"Come here and follow me, but be quiet,"Shippo whispered to them, and let them deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure you know where you are going, Shippo?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now shush!"Shippo exclaimed. He got to the spot where he last saw... well... Kagome and Kikyo. "There. But be quiet and make sure you're not seen."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked confused but looked anyway. Their eyes widened. It was Kagome and Kikyo...and they were...well...very intimate. Physical, if you will.

"Shippo, when did you see this?"Inuyasha asked.

"About ten minutes ago, I heard them talking about you and then they were making out,"Shippo said. "Kikyo said something in the lines of 'that's what I waiting for', and then I left."

Miroku wasn't talking. This was his dream! Two women, making out! He felt Sango's hand on his ear.

"Ow...ow...ow..."Miroku whispered, being dragged away from the sight, Shippo not too far behind.

Inuyasha stood there, shocked. When did this happen...? How did this happen? He left in a daze.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome were kissing, when Kikyo suddenly pulled Kagome closer. "We're being watched..."

"What?"

"Who's there?"Kikyo yelled. "Come out at once and show yourself!"

"Ah...Kikyo, thought you could keep this a secret forever, could you? Hand the girl over to me, and you are free to go."

She pulled Kagome closer, who was clutching her kimono. "No way in hell."

"Then I'll just have to take her!"

"Not in a million years..."

"The well..."Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"If we hurry we can make it!"

Kikyo nodded, took Kagome's hand and they ran for their lives, hearing Naraku's laughter in the distance.

"You'll never escape me!"

"We will, or die trying..."Kikyo said through gritted teeth. When they reached the Well, she looked at Kagome. "You go first."

"What?"

"I'm all ready dead, he can't kill me again. **GO**!"

Kagome nodded, and pecked her on the cheek before jumping in the well.

Kikyo did the same and soon they were both gone.

When Naraku reached the well...he felt an aura coming through it. He approached it, touched it, and couldn't believe what he saw. A new dimension...new people...no harm. He would change that.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for lesbian haters, but it's the only way the plot would work. Please don't flame me! I promise the only les story I'll make unless I want to make a sequel to this...if I get reviewes.

Next Chapter:

Naraku goes in Kagome's world.

Kikyo moves into Kagome's house.

Inuyasha and Naraku meet up...and get in the heat of things. Then they decide to take a trip to Kagome's house.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: Moving In

**In My Weird Moments**

**By:** PriestessMalfoy

**A/N:** I finally updated since...May 7th. Sorry it's been so long, I have been having a bit of trouble with this chapter, and plus, I was waiting for more reviews. I'm waiting until I have 20 for the third chapter. Sorry guys, but it's fair to me. If you're wondering why it's taking so long, blame the reviewers, not me.

**Disclaimer-** Not mine.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

**Moving In**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome instantly ran to her house once she got back from the Feudal Era. Heart pounding, she looked out the window and saw Kikyo looking confused. She sighed, knowing she'd have to guide her here. She walked back out and lead Kikyo into her room. Her parents weren't home, so she'd have to tell them about Kikyo later, who she was, and what she was doing here. She sighed when they were both in her room, and looked out her window. She blinked. _'Oh, man!' _what she saw coming out of the well, surprised her. "Um … Kikyo? I think you should take a look out the window!"

When Kikyo finally looked out the window, she saw what she never expected. Naraku had followed them into Kagome's world. Nowhere was safe anymore! She looked over at Kagome, who was staring at Naraku nervously, who seemed to have not spotted them yet. _Good bloody thing too,_ she thought, glaring at Naraku. _We have to get out of here so Kagome actually has a home to live in without Naraku destroying it all._

"What do we do, Kikyo?"Kagome asked, who was still looking worriedly at the half-demon who was making his way towards the Higurashi Residence.

"We should leave,"Kikyo replied.

"_What_?"she asked.

"If we leave, you'll actually have a home without Naraku destroying it,"Kikyo told her. "We **HAVE** to move."

Kagome looked hesitant for a minute, then sighed and nodded. "But where do we go?"

"Back to the Feudal Era?"Kikyo asked.

"But … won't Naraku destroy my world?"Kagome asked worriedly.

"He might … or he might try and explore it first,"Kikyo said. "People think he will be just an ordinary human until he starts using his miasmas and black magic and stuff."

Kagome nodded. "I can't really imagine anyone being nice to Naraku, though. Especially his enemies."

"You mean … his enemies hate him?"Kikyo asked.

"I haven't seen any of his enemies … except maybe Kanna, who have been the least bit nice to him. Even the random demons that have been inside Naraku hate him,"Kagome replied.

"Well, that's news to me,"Kikyo said.

Kagome grinned. "I hope we can go out of here without being seen."

"You and me both,"Kikyo whispered as Naraku made his way towards the door to Kagome's house.

"Damn … "Kagome hissed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was staring blankly at the spot where he had last seen Kagome and Kikyo. Well, and Naraku for that matter. He had followed them. Miroku had told him he was being stupid by not following after the girls, making sure they were all right, but he had his reasons. Kagome and Kikyo were skilled archers and priestesses, they could take care of themselves. But, if Naraku discovered Kagome's era, another Era with people who were unharmed and free, well, it just might be the end of the world as he knew it.

A few minutes later, consisting of thinking, he saw someone coming out of the Well. Or rather, someones. Kagome and Kikyo were running towards Kaede's village in a hurry. Why? Was Naraku at Kagome's house?

He followed them closely, making his way towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kikyo ran towards the village at the speed of light. Naraku had noticed them, and would be right on their tale. They needed Kaede's assistance in trying to get Naraku away from Kagome's world.

The whole way there, Kagome was thinking. _'I can't let my Mom, Grandpa, and Brother be in danger, I have to lead Naraku away from there!'_she thought.

That was all she concentrated on while running towards the village, not even noticing the red blur that went past them.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to:**

**FiresOfDeath-** _Thanks a lot! Here is the next chapter._

**KillerKitty110-** _Thank you for all of your compliments._

**Tommy-**_Thanks._

**Christine-** _I've gotten many reviews were people said this was 'well written'. Thank you so much._

**Steve-** _Thank you._

**Brenda- **_Thanks a lot, and here's chapter two._

**Kagomente-** _Lol. OK, here's chapter two. Thanks for the compliments._

**Kim-** _… thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'll be sure to do that._

**Danny-** _I hope there will be a lemon, if that's what people want. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lenny- **_Yes I am, and thank you for the compliments._

**A/N:** Do you want a lemon? If so, where do you want it? Near the beginning or at the end? And do you guys want a sequel? You may want to read further into my story before you answer the last question. Thank you for all of your reviews and support! Although, I do think Lesbian stories attract most of the guys attention. Clearly, I don't care about the sex we date. I'm bi, myself. I'm just scared to tell my parents, is all. Well, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Three: New Worlds

**A/N:** I apologize! So many people wanted me to update but I got writer's block. Then when I had chapter's three and four ready to post my computer crashed and got rid of chapter three. Chapter 4 had been on a disk, so now I have to rewrite it so it fits in with chapter 4. Thank you for all of your reviews! I never expected so many! 19 reviews for chapter two and 18 reviews for chapter one. Wow! 

Disclaimer: No own

* * *

**In my weird moments **

**Chapter three**

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo ran as fast as they could into the village that Kaede resided. Kagome got far ahead of Kikyo, though. But she was panting hard by the time they reached there. Kaede noticed her and walked over.

"What is it, my child?" Kaede asked.

She was out of breath. "Naraku...found...my...era..."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. This is not good."

"Kaede," a firm voice said from behind Kagome. She was startled, but relieved to see it was only Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what are ye doing around these parts?" Kaede asked.

The priestess looked at Kagome. "I'm living with Kagome now, but since Naraku has discovered her era, we are fleeing here so Naraku might follow us and not harm that world."

"Wise decision," Kaede stated, raising an eyebrow when Kikyo told her of her living arrangements. Didn't Kikyo try to murder Kagome? 'Why has she taking a liking to ye, after loathing ye all these years, Kagome?' she thought. 'Ye stole Inuyasha away from her... she tried to get ye back, and ye suddenly become friends?'

"Lady Kaede, do you-"

There was a blast and Kagome screamed. Kikyo covered her as a black miasma appeared. When it was gone, Naraku and Kagura stood in it's place.

"Ah, wench, I discovered your era," Naraku smirked. "Lovely homes. I'm guessing you've improved on most things since this time... but no matter. We shall dispose of that world soon enough..."

Kagome growled, but she heard a muffled voice. Suddenly Kanna appeared and held out her mirror. Her eyes widened. Sota's face was staring right back at her.

"Let my little brother go, Naraku!" Kagome hissed, not wanting the tears to fall in front of such a creature.

"I do not think that is possible, wen-" Naraku was cut off, for a flash of red had stolen the mirror out of Kanna's hands, who only blinked.

"Kanna, why did you not see this coming?" Kagura asked.

"He was too fast..." she whispered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He?"

"Yo!"

They turned to see Inuyasha, holding the mirror. Sota was staring at him in amazement too from inside the mirror.

"So, wonder what would happen if I break this mirror?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Think any souls would come out, Kanna?"

"If the mirror bursts..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kikyo, smirked, and smashed the mirror. Sota's soul came flying out alongside multiple other spirits who flew around to get back to their bodies or the afterlife if they were dead.

Naraku hissed. "I'm not going empty handed."

Kagura created a wind storm and a scream could be heard. Kikyo looked around frantically for Kagome, having realised that she was not with her. "Ah, ah, ah, I told you I would not be leaving empty handed."

Kikyo looked at Naraku with wide and hateful eyes. He had Kagome in his clutches and had his arm pressed against her throat.

Another tornado was seen, but it was not Kagura's.

Koga the leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe had appeared, and growled at Naraku, who was chuckling, still having Kagome in his clutches. "You won't get away with this, Naraku!" he yelled. "Give Kagome back now!"

"I'm not leaving empty handed," Naraku repeated.

With that, they disappeared.

"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted.

* * *

TBC…

A/N:Just one thing... I haven't gotten a girlfriend or boyfriend yet (I'm bisexual) and I was wondering if any o' you would like to chat on MSN, if you have it? Everyone in my class has a BF or GF, and I'm the only one who doesn't... well, that I know of. So, what'dya say? Let me know in a review! I shall reply with the new "Reply" section of the site. Or by e-mail.


	4. Chapter Four: Confessions

A/N: Wow, faster than when I put chapter 3 up, wasn't I? Lol, sorry, I promise not to be so late like that ever again. NEW SUMMARY UP! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BY THE WAY! 

WARNING: Possible male pregnancy in later chapters. For those who don't like, LEAVE NOW! FLUFF IS ALSO NEAR THE END HERE! BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KIKYO!

Confirmed pairings: InuyashaxSesshomaru, KikyoxKagome, MirokuxSango, KogaxAyame(if she make's an appearance), Kohaku/Rin

* * *

In My Weird Moments

Chapter Four

Confessions

* * *

Koga looked at the dead priestess in disbelief. She was worried about his Kagome? Why? The priestess hated Kagome, even tried to murder her a while back. They're suddenly best friends? What's the deal here? Was he missing something?

Kikyo looked at her 'younger' sister frantically. "We have to do something, Kaede!" she exclaimed. "You know what Naraku is capable of! He'd kill her without a second thought."

The old priestess looked thoughtful. "Yes…Inuyasha, where are Sango and Miroku residing?" she asked.

"In the forest, they didn't think they'd be needed, so…" Inuyasha said.

Kaede nodded. "Tell them and the young kitsune to come. We will then figure out a plan."

Kikyo was almost hyperventilating when Inuyasha left. "K-Kaede…she…she-"

"We will rescue her, Kikyo," a firm voice said coming out from Inuyasha's forest. She turned to see the monk, Miroku if she was thinking correctly, walking out with his current girlfriend, the Demon Slayer Sango and a young kitsune (a/n: fox demon).

The priestess nodded. "I know, but…unscathed? Hurt? Worse? I'm just worried…"

Miroku took both of her hands in his. Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes. "We will find her in good health, Lady Kikyo. Mark my words, we will find her, and if Naraku hurts her, he'll be a very sorry man indeed."

"I don't think Naraku's even human," Sango commented. "And Miroku, you do know she's-"

"Yes, I know, Sango," Miroku sighed. "But hear me now, we will find her, and get her home safely. We'll also make sure that Naraku never goes to her era."

Kikyo blinked. "Why are you being so n-nice to me? I'm wit-" she was about to say with Kagome, when Sango interrupted for Koga's sake. She didn't want the wolf to 'murder' the priestess. He had no idea that Kagome was les, well, yet at least.

"We know, but… just because you and Kagome… know each other," Sango replied. "You're friends with her, and that's reason enough."

The wolf-demon Koga looked at Sango. "What do you mean 'know each other'?"

"Erm… well…"

Koga's blank look turned to one of complete shock and bewilderment. "No way in hell! Kagome and that dead woman are…"

Miroku nodded slowly, and Koga let this new piece of information sink in. He looked at Inuyasha, who didn't seem to surprised by the outcome. "Hey, mutt face, I thought you liked Kagome, too. What's the deal?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga, not even yelling at him for calling him mutt face. "Hmm? Oh, yeah… well I…" there was a tint of red coming into his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, you're blushing!" Sango cried, shocked.

Miroku leaned in to do further examination. "Hey, get away from my face!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping his head away. "Yep, definitely blushing. So, Inuyasha, who have you been seeing lately?"

"No one, why would you think that?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You're blushing!" Shippo cried, pointing at Inuyasha's cheeks.

"So, tell us," Miroku said.

"Erm…well…it's-"

"Come on, Inuyasha, we won't abandon you," Sango stated.

"You won't?" he asked, shocked. "Even if it's someone who we've fighted for along time?"

"What do you mea- Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled, figuring it out so soon. It's not like he was seeing Naraku.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet, nodding slowly. He didn't even want to look at the reaction of his friends. He knew what it was. Anger. But when he felt arms around his neck, he was shocked to see Kikyo looking down at him.

"Inuyasha, no one will abandon you," she said soothingly. "Why would you think such a silly thing?"

"B-Because S-sesshoma-"

Kikyo drew him closer, sighing. "It doesn't matter who, Inuyasha. Now, if it was Naraku, definitely, but Sesshomaru is right for you. He can give you the happiness that I can't give Kagome… because…because-"

"Hey, hey, now don't start crying on me again," Inuyasha snapped, wiping away a stray tear on her face. "We'll rescue her. I've saved her countless times from Naraku, the Band of Seven, Kaguya, Takemaru of Setsuna, Sounga, Menomaru…don't worry, we'll get her back if it's the last thing we do."

Kikyo smiled sadly. "Arigato, Inuyasha."

"No problem, so let's go find Kagome, hmm?"

"Rin, come back!"

The others were startled except Inuyasha who saw the human Sesshomaru had with him running up to see him. "I'm supposed to take you to Lord Sesshomaru. He says it's urgent."

"Is he all right?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Yes…and no…" Rin started. "Just follow me, it's hard to explain! AhUn!"

AhUn came flying over and they climbed on him. Rin climbed on behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waste. Inuyasha looked at the gang. "I'm sorry I can't help find Kagome right now…"

"No, it's all right Inuyasha, you go see what he needs you about!" Sango stated. "It's really no trouble. We'll send Shippo if we need any help."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Rin, who told AhUn to fly to Sesshomaru.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Okay, probably the longest chapter yet! I'm proud of myself. Review please! Did I spell AhUn right? Thanks to Lesbian-Lover and Flame Ivy Moon for reviewing!


	5. Chapter Five: Looking for Kagome

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter so yous guys don't have to keep waiting, and waiting, and waiting... lol! Here! 

**WARNINGS**: Male Pregnancy farther chapters, slash! Don't like, please leave! I don't take kindly to flames. You have been warned. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Nothing familiar is mine. Rumiko Takahashi's.

**

* * *

**

**In My Weird Moments**

**Chapter Four**

**Looking for Kagome**

* * *

Inuyasha lazily looked at the scenery all around them as they flew to where Sesshomaru resided. Rin didn't seem to be bored at all, and Jaken was in front of them, thank God. He couldn't stand the little imp and wondered why Sesshomaru kept it with him at all.

"We're almost there," Rin told him as he was just about to fall asleep from boredom. He nodded and suddenly thought of something. "Is Sesshomaru in danger?" he asked.

Rin turned her head to look at him. She could tell he was worried, really worried. She smiled. "No, he just wants to tell you something that couldn't wait a single minute. He couldn't come tell you himself so he asked me and Jaken to come. Right, Master Jaken?"

He could hear Jaken grunting in the front, and smirked. "There it is! Lord Sesshomaru just got a new house in a deserted area. It's only him, me and Jaken who live there."

Inuyasha nodded and looked around. It was quite… bleak really. They got off AhUn and walked, well, skipped in Rin's case, to the house. His nerves were racking his entire body. He didn't know what Sesshomaru had to tell him, but whatever it was, he was sure it was serious, if he had to leave the rescue team. Without thinking, he ran into the house, oblivious of Rin's giggles and Jaken's slputtering.

"What an ignorant mutt! How can Lord Sesshomaru stand him?" he asked himself. Rin then turned on him.

"He's just worried about Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled. "Just as you should be. I for a fact like Inuyasha and if you can't, you're ruled out two out of three!"

She stormed off in a huff, leaving Jaken totally confused and bewildered. Two out of three?

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru lying on the bed in what seemed to be the biggest room in the house, though little resided inside except for the bed, a table and chair, and a large window to the far right. He smirked and shook his head as he ran, rather than walked, over to Sesshomaru. "Sess?" he whispered, wondering if he was asleep or not.

That question was answered when Sesshomaru grabbed him and instantly flung him onto the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist. "I could not wait any longer, I had to tell you as soon as I found out."

He looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. "What is it?"

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo and Koga were flying on Kirara's back. They were looking for any signs that Naraku may have been anywhere with Kagome. Kikyo herself was looking everywhere, but still extremely worried. She knew Kagome could take care of herself, but for how long, and could she in Naraku's clutches?

Sango and Miroku were farther up front as well as Koga. Shippo sat beside Kikyo, who was looking everywhere for Kagome, whom he thought of as his okaasan (mother). Miroku and Sango were talking quietly up front.

"Shouldn't someone do something to calm Kikyo down? She's much too stressed," Sango stated.

"Of course she's stressed, Kagome was kidnapped," Miroku replied. "By Naraku, no less. I'm stressed myself, who knows what he will do with her? But we can't tell that to her, she'll lose it and go to Naraku on her own terms."

The demon slayer nodded. They had no idea Koga was eavesdropping. "She is more stressed because she and Kagome happen to love each other and have had a short, yet so far wonderful relationship!" Sango exclaimed quietly, even though that was hard. "She won't even listen to Shippo who has been trying unsuccessfully to get her to calm down just a bit."

Miroku sighed and turned to look at the dead but alive priestess. You could say she was the living dead, which was precisely right. He wondered what was going on inside her head right now. The only thing that would make her feel relieved is when they brought Kagome home safe and sound.

"Guys, look!" Shippo cried down below. "I think I see someone!"

They looked down, and gasped. It was Kagome, but she was tied to a tree, unconscious, and blood was coming out of her stomach. Kikyo gasped and instantly jumped off Kirara and ran over to Kagome. She untied her and Kagome fell into her arms, who cradled her gently. "Oh, oh…Kagome…what has that beast done to you?"

Koga silently watched the scene being played. If Kikyo and Kagome loved each other, what use did they have for him? He huffed and swirled away in a tornado.

"Huh. Koga didn't even ask if she was ok," Shippo stated, stunned by the wolf's behavior.

Miroku nodded. "Incredibly odd. We have to get her to her era, they have better treatment…"

"Yes, I'll take her, since you three cannot pass the barriers of the Bone Eater's well," Kikyo stated. "I will come back and confirm you of her condition."

The three nodded and watched as soul carriers took Kikyo and Kagome away to the Well.

A/N: Thanks to:


	6. Chapter Six: Waking Up

**A/N: 51! YAY! THANKS ALOT. I LOVE YOU ALL. I WISH I COULD THANK YOU ALL PERSONALLY BUT IT WON'T LET ME.**

* * *

* * *

In My Weird Moments

Chapter Six

Waking Up

* * *

Kikyo placed Kagome on the bed in her era gently. Kagome hadn't woken up yet, and it's been an hour since they found her. Kikyo easily made it to the Well with her Soul Carriers as teleporters. Mrs. Higurashi all ready knew her and let her in, especially when she saw the shape Kagome was in. Kikyo just told her she had fallen and gotten hurt, not kidnapped by Naraku. She probably couldn't bear the look on Kagome's mother's face if she found out what happened to Kagome.

"Are you a friend of Kagome's in the Feudal Era?" a little boy asked. Kikyo turned to look at him. He was around 9, and he had short black hair. "I'm Souta, Kagome's younger brother."

Kikyo smiled. "Yes, I'm a friend of Kagome's, my name is Kikyo."

Souta raised an eyebrow. "You look an awful lot like my sis."

Kikyo held her breath, not sure what to say to that. "Um..."

Souta grinned. "It's nothing! I just...you could be sisters or something, that's all. Or reincarnations."

Kikyo laughed nervously. He was right on the money and didn't know it. Souta heard her nervousness, and his eyes widened. "Am I right? Is Kagome your reincarnation? Then you're dead! How can you be brought back--we could bring Dad back!"

"Shh!" Kikyo whispered frantically. "You'll wake Kagome. Yes, she is my reincarnation but it would take an extremely powerful sorceress or witch to bring someone back from the dead--the one who brought me back wanted me to get the Shikon Jewel and become all powerful--I killed her."

"So, is it forbidden to use that magic?" Souta asked.

"Not forbidden...it's just that some people use it for evil, not the greater good," Kikyo replied. "Remember Souta, there is no good and evil. Only power, and those too weak to seek it. Pure is impure. Pure is pure. Death is life. Life is death. To live is to die. To die is to live."

Souta seemed confused, but seemed to get it. He nodded and left the room, thinking she wanted to spend time 'alone' with Kagome.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at Souta's odd behavior but turned back and watched Kagome protectively like a hawk.

Minutes later, Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room and gasped when she laid eyes on Kikyo. "I thought I was still at Naraku's castle..."

Kikyo rushed over to Kagome's side and hugged her. "Are you all right? What did Naraku do to you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied smiling. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips before answering her other question. "And as for what Naraku did to me, he said he wanted me to get to Inuyasha because he thinks we're dating...and he just tied me to the tree and bound me so I couldn't move. But instead of him attacking me--like I said he really did nothing--he set demons on me and they attacked me while I was attached to the tree."

Kikyo gasped and hugged Kagome tightly. "How many demons?"

"50," Kagome replied. Kikyo's hand flew to her mouth. "You need help!"

"Kikyo, I don't..." she tried to get up but a shock of pain went through her and she fell to the ground, curled in a ball. Kikyo rushed over and put one hand under her legs and another under her neck. She lifted Kagome up and placed her on her shoulders. "Come, we're going to the Feudal Era. Kaede should be able to help us."

"But Naraku discovered my Era--what if he comes here and everyone's defensless?" Kagome asked.

"Shh, you'll hyperventilate," Kikyo soothed. "Naraku won't try anything--he thinks you're bound still."

Kagome nodded and let Kikyo take her to the Feudal Era.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped and hugged the life out of Sesshomaru. "Oh _my _God!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed him fiercely on the lips before saying; "I knew you'd be happy--we're going to be parents."

Inuyasha leaped onto Sesshomaru. The Youkai chuckled and cupped his ass with his claws gently. He squeezed a bit and Inuyasha gasped. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and kissed him with all he had.

When they broke apart, Inuyasha grinned. "Shouldn't you be the one taking care of me because I'm pregnant?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You can have the next one."

"Hey!" Inuyasha spluttered. "Why are we even talking about two?"

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed. It was just the three of them. Koga had stalked off in a huff after seeing Kagome was lesbian--Miroku was sure he'd never get over it. They were in Kaede's hut talking when Kikyo stepped in.

"Kikyo?" Kaede asked, then noticed Kagome's limp form. "Bring her here. I have herbs for this treatment."

Kikyo nodded and sat down with Kagome in her arms. Miroku and Sango looked at them worriedly. Kikyo noticed the Wolf was no longer among them and that Inuyasha was absent from the group. "Where're Inuyasha and Koga?"

"Koga went off and Inuyasha is still at Sesshomaru's," Miroku replied. Kikyo nodded. "Is Kagome going to be all right?" Shippo asked worriedly. She was his okaasan. Maybe not by blood, but she was.

"She's going to be just fine," Kikyo smiled at the little Kitsune, who grinned and jumped off.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed and they turned to see Inuyasha grinning like a moron.

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked as Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds.

"Sesshomaru decided to stay at the home but I have to go soon, I just wanted to tell you," Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Kaede looked at him with raise eyebrows. "Sess is pregnant! We're having a pup."

Sango squealed and hugged the life out of him. "That's so cute! Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I'm happy for you, Inuyasha," Kikyo grinned. "You--out of all of us--deserve this."

Inuyasha nodded, grinning like hell. "Thanks, guys. Means alot..." he then saw Kagome and ran over. "What happened?" he asked.

"We found Kagome, but she told me she had been attacked by 50 demons that Naraku set loose," Kikyo replied and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"50!" Inuyasha bellowed. "She'll... be okay, though, right?"

"If all goes expected, yes," Kaede replied. "But maybe you should take her to the Hospitals in her Era--they are much more advanced and have better treatment."

"But how do we tell Mrs.Higurashi her daughter was attacked by 50 demons?" Kikyo asked and Kaede sighed. "But if she doesn't heal within a week then we have no choice...Naraku could make a move--on both Era's--anytime."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to review!


	7. Chapter Seven: True Love

**A/N-** Here's the next chapter. 

**Pairings**: Kagome / Kikyo, Inuyasha / Sesshoumaru / Naraku (maybe, but definitely Sess/Inu), Miroku / Sango

* * *

In My Weird Moments

Chapter Seven

True Love

* * *

It had been one month since Kagome had been attacked, and she had yet to wake up. Everyone was getting extremely worried, but Inuyasha had no idea because he had been with Sesshomaru for the whole month. Kikyo had been worried the most. She had never left Kagome's side.

That night, Kikyo was shocked when Kagome's eyes fluttered open weakly. "K-Kagome-Chan?" she whispered. "A-Are you…"

Kagome instantly got up and put her arms around Kikyo, crying hysterically. "Kikyo…"

"Sh, Kag-Chan…" Kikyou said soothly, running a hand through Kagome's hair, almost as if petting it. She jumped as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came into the hut along with, surprisingly Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed. "You're awake!"

The miko nodded and clutched Shippo as he ran into her arms. "Shippo…" she laughed shakily.

"Kagome!"

She looked up at that voice and saw the one, the only Inuyasha. "Inu…yasha…"

He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there!"

Kagome smiled weakly. "It's all right," she smiled as Kikyo hugged her tightly. It seemed that miko (priestess) didn't want to let her go so soon, seeing as they only just admitted their feelings and became a couple.

"So Inuyasha, how's Sesshoumaru doing?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"He's completely irritated. Kicked Jaken out until the baby's born but Rin is ecstatic."

Kagome giggled. "Well, there's going to be a new edition to our group at least."

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's just hope that Naraku is dead before it's born."

Kagome also nodded. "Yeah…um…how long have I been unconscious?"

"A month," Kikyou replied.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I have to go home and see mom! She must be worried sick about me. I told her I would be home within a week or so before I was kidnapped."

"All right, we'd better go," Kikyo said and helped Kagome up as they made their way towards the Well after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Don't take so long getting back next time!" Inuyasha joked.

"Ha ha," Kagome said before jumping down the Well with Kikyou's help, because she was a little bit unstable.

_'It's so amazing that even though Inuyasha left Kagome... they're still as close as ever,'_ Kikyou thought as she watched as Kagome reunited with her family. She however, stayed hidden behind the Sacred Tree, in the shadows, watching over her beloved. She had come to terms with the fact that the girl she had tried to kill so many times she would now die for again. She would defend her against Naraku… sacrifice herself if it meant saving Kagome from any harm. Any pain... she could spear her Kagome from… yes… her Kagome… her precious Kagome... she smiled as she watched the tearful eyed Souta reunite with his big sister. She wiped her stinging eyes and looked on at the scene, watching, protecting, guarding...

"Kikyou-Dono," a voice from behind her said, and she gasped and turned around. If she were alive, her heart would be pounding. There stood Naraku in all his glory. She glared at him hatefully.

"How dare you? Show your face around here after what **YOU** did to Kagome? I know Demons did it but you set them loose on her! You should've fled when you had the chance!" she exclaimed, but not so loud as to alert everyone else.

Naraku just chuckled. "I had no intentions of hurting your precious miko. The demons needed to feed."

Kikyou wrapped her hands around her bow... she knotched an arrow. "Damn you…" she hissed. "You hurt Kagome… you must die!" she exclaimed loud enough so that everyone else could hear as she let go of the arrow and it went for Naraku.

Kagome's eyes widened and begged for everyone to go back inside. She pleaded with them until they finally listened when she promised she would be back, and it would not take so long ever again. She promised that she would always return. She intended to keep that promise...

She walked over to Kikyou and knotched an arrow, pointing it at Naraku. "Go to hell!" she hissed through gritted teeth. What surprised her, was that the two arrows combined together. They created an immense glow of spiritual light that had made Kagome and Kikyou cover their eyes from its' blindness. When she opened her eyes, pieces of Naraku's body were disintegrating… and it was not a puppet...

Kagome's eyes widened. "Please tell me it was that easy to defeat him," she whispered.

"Maybe…" Kikyou started but began to collapse if it hadn't been for Kagome who caught her, but with a little difficulty.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly as she set her down so that she was leaning on the Sacred Tree... the very place where she had sealed Inuyasha.

"I'm…" she winced in pain and Kagome looked on worriedly. She saw Kikyou put the shoulder of her shirt down on her right arm and she gasped. Blood was falling down at a quick pace. "It seems… as though when we destroyed Naraku… I…" she winced.

"Shh," Kagome whispered. "Don't talk..."

"But it's… strange," Kikyou said. "This is the wound... that I thought Inuyasha had given me fifty years ago... but... it was Naraku who gave it to me." She was a little surprised when Kagome wrapped her arms around her and started crying, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, letting the girl cry as she bled.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting near the Well, staring down into it. Something was not right. He smelt blood. And it was familiar... but he just couldn't place it. He also smelt tears. Fresh ones. He knew it was Kagome's tears... but Kagome wouldn't cry unless... his eyes widened drastically.

It was Kikyou's blood. She was dying again… and Kagome was crying for her... he instantly made his way down the well and found himself in Kagome's era. He jumped out the well and his heart wrenched tight when his eyes met the sight of the crying Kagome over Kikyou.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again If you only try turning around._

"Kikyou-Chan…" Kagome sobbed. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha looking at her worriedly. She begain wailing heart wrenching sobs as she ran into his arms and began crying. He saw all the pieces of Naraku's body and knew instantly what had happened. He held Kagome tightly…now she was like a little sister to him and he couldn't stand to see her cry... over anything... even a fail on a test...

_'You listen to me, Kikyou, if you don't make it through this, when I get to heaven or hell I'm gonna clobber you!'_ he thought as he held Kagome tightly. "Oh Kagome…" he whispered, wishing there was something he could do…

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed loudly as she held him tightly.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sad, ain't it? -snicker- Anyways... just want to tell ya I have a freewebs site...

http / www dot freewebs dot com / kohaku (underscore) angel (underscore) 003

**DON'T FORGET TO SIGN THE GUESTBOOK!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Enter Sazumu and Takara

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I am trying to get all my stories done before Christmas. That is my goal. I plan to do it so I can get my newest idea up. I all ready posted a complete story today and I am proud of how it turned out. It's called What Could Never Happen. An InuKag fic. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but any unfamiliar characters I do own.

* * *

**In My Weird Moments **

**Chapter 8 **

**Enter: Sazumu and Takara**

* * *

It had been one month since Kikyou, InuYasha and Kagome had defeated Naraku. They were all back in the Sengoku Jidai, resting at old Kaede's hut. Kikyou had not woken up since the battle, and Kagome was fearing for the older miko's life. She stayed inside the hut with her all times, not even going out for fresh air, unless there was a battle and they needed her help. Other than that, she was always at Kikyou's side.

_'Kikyou, please wake up,'_ Kagome thought to herself._ 'I'll be heartbroken if you die… and InuYasha will be sad…'_ remembering the times when she had come back from home and found the two together under the Goshinkboku tree.

"Ofukuro?" a tiny voice asked. Kagome looked around until she spotted tiny Shippo standing in the doorway. "Daijoubou?"

"Hai," Kagome smiled. "Come here, Shippou."

Shippou bounced into Kagome's arms. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered.

"He went off to see Sesshoumaru again," Shippou sighed. "Ah and Un came by looking for him, along with Rin, of course."

Kagome could see that he blushed when he said her name. She giggled. "Kagome…?"

"Shippou, do you like Rin?"

"I… no!" Shippou blushed. "Actually, I met a girl in the village that I like. Her name is Tsuki."

"I bet she's really pretty," Kagome teased him, causing the kitsune to blush.

"Yea… but when I talked to Rin, she said she had someone," Shippou told her.

"Who?" Kagome wondered.

"Uh… you might be surprised."

"Who is it, Shippou?" she asked wonderingly.

"Would you believe Hakudoshi?" Shippou blushed as Kagome's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Yeah.…"

"Has Sesshoumaru-Sama agreed to this?" Kagome asked wonderingly, considering how overly protective he was of the girl and because Hakudoshi works with Naraku.

"Hai. Rin told me that she and Haku-Sama are going to be mated when Rin turns 19," Shippou told her.

"That's so adorable," Kagome smiled. "I hope he takes good care of her, at least for his sake. Sesshoumaru-Sama will have his head."

Shippou giggled. "You got that right."

"So… would Sesshoumaru-Sama be around one month and a half along?" Kagome wondered. "That's great. Inuyasha must be feeling so happy. He's going to be a father."

Shippou nodded, but then looked over at Kikyou. He saw her stirring. "Kagome! Kikyou's waking up!"

Kagome gasped and ran over to her. She placed Kikyou's head in her lap as the miko opened her eyes weakly.

"Ka…go…me?" she asked, coughing.

Tears were falling down Kagome's cheeks as she played with strands of her hair. "I'm right here, Kikyou-chan. You're okay."

"Are you?" Kikyou asked weakly. "Did - Did Naraku hurt you?''

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha came."

"He… did… did he?" she wondered aloud.

"Hey, he still cares about us even if we're leading our own lives," Kagome told her. "He can never truly forget about us."

_'I'm glad,'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was resting peacefully inside his large mansion. Inuyasha was out with Rin. Rin was collecting flowers while Inuyasha was watching over her. The taiyoukai noticed how close they had become, and they were almost never apart.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _'Oh no… a demon…'_

"Rin, run!" he told the girl. "Go into the mansion and tell Sesshoumaru that there's a demon here!"

Rin looked at him fearfully but nodding before she ran off into the mansion.

"So… I see you noticed my presence before I even arrived," the youkai smirked when he appeared in front of the hanyou. He had long black hair, red eyes, and wore a black cape with armor. A sword was strapped to his side that was emmitting off a powerful aura that even Inuyasha could sense.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, unsheathing _Tetsusaiga_.

"My name is Sazumu. I had come to fight your brother, but since he's not around..." he unsheathed his sword, _Takara_, and swung it at Inuyasha. "Die, filthy half-breed!"

Inuyasha was sent flying backwards into the ground and his head hit the outside wall of the mansion. A sickening crack could be heard.

"That won't…kill me," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he stood up, using _Tetsusaiga_ for balance.

"So… you refuse to die at the hands of my _Takara_, do you now? We'll see about that!" he thrust the sword at Inuyasha again and, once again Inuyasha was sent flying into the air. This was a different attack, however, because large gashes began appearing everywhere on Inuyasha's body, blood dripping madly from them.

_'Damn…'_ Inuyasha thought as he collapsed to the ground, coughing. _'Sesshoumaru, don't you dare come out here!'_

* * *

"Something's wrong," Miroku pointed out suddenly, startling Sango out of her thoughts. She looked up at the sky.

"Hai, a red moon," she stated.

"Blood has been spilled this night," Miroku whispered.

"Kirara!" Sango called. The neko youkai came running and she and Miroku hopped on her. Kagome came out of the hut with Shippou in her arms. "Where are you two going?" she wondered.

"There's something amiss in the Western Lands," Sango told her. "Miroku and I are going to check it out."

"The Western Lands!" Kagome exclaimed. "Please go and check on InuYasha! I'd leave if I could.."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "We understand, Kagome-Sama," Miroku said. "Stay safe!"

With that, they flew off.

* * *

When they reached the mansion, they got off Kirara and saw Inuyasha bleeding, injured and unconscious on the ground with no one to be seen.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed, running over to their injured friend.

_'Sango.… Miroku…. they came for me,'_ Inuyasha thought, inwardly smiling as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with wide eyes. "Is Inuyasha all right?"

"I don't know, Otousan, I went in to get you!" she cried. "Hah-ue told me to!"

"All right, Rin," Sesshoumaru soothed her and got up out of bed and going out into the gardens. His eyes widened. "I-Inuyasha…"

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru sympathetically. "He'll be all right," she told him. "He just needs rest. Miroku and I managed to stop the bleeding."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her appreciatively. He walked over to them and gently picked Inuyasha up with his one arm. He looked down at him with so much love it actually caused Sango's heart to skip a beat. _'They have so much love… like Kikyou and Kagome… something like that Miroku and I will never be able to express…'_

Sesshoumaru carried Inuyasha into the castle and layed him on the bed. He got down beside him. Gently he brushed a few strands of hair away from his mate's eyes and smiled as Inuyasha stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered.

"Who attacked you?" Sesshoumaru asked, vowing to kill them.

"A youkai with a sword called _Takara_," Inuyasha whispered. "He said he went by Sazumu."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _'No… Sazumu's injuries are usually fatal…_ "My poor Inuyasha," he whispered as he kissed Inuyasha gently on the lips. Inuyasha kissed back, wrapping his hand around Sesshoumaru's head.

"Aishiteru," Inuyasha breathed when they broke apart.

"Aishiteru, my little hanyou," Sesshoumaru whispered, playing with his ears, causing Inuyasha to purr slightly before falling asleep, Sesshoumaru soon after.

* * *

**TBC...**

A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews. I have never gotten so many for an Inuyasha fic. :-) It makes me so happy! Please continue to review. Oh and by the way, _In My Weird Moments_ is almost over. I plan on posting all the chapters together to get it finished.


	9. Chapter Nine: Love is all around

**A/N:** A new chapter! It's 11: 15 pm and I'm watching That '70s Show: The Forgotten Son Season 4 on my laptop. I currently have a head and chest cold, but I feel a lot better so I'm trying to finish this fic. Then I can work on my HP fics, and then I can start a new one. 

Disclaimer: I own Sazumu, Takara and any other unfamiliar characters you see here. Like Sesshoumaru and Inu's baby.

* * *

**In My Weird Moments **

**Chapter 9 **

**Love is all around**

* * *

Kikyou smiled up at Kagome from her position in the girl's lap. "I'm glad you are safe. Where have Miroku and Sango gone off to?"

"They went to the Western Lands because a youkai has been terrorizing the lands lately," Kagome said, yawning slightly.

Kikyou looked at her in concern. "Have you gotten much sleep?" she saw black circles around Kagome's eyes and that answered her question. "Here," Kikyou sat up and hugged Kagome close. "You deserve rest."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Kikyou's chest, falling asleep peacefully in the older miko's, her soul mate's, arms.

Sango and Miroku entered the hut. "You're awake, Kikyou-Sama," Miroku greeted. "I hope you are well."

Kikyou nodded. "Arigatou, Houshi-Sama. Hai, I am. Kagome is just resting. What troubles the Western lands?"

"A youkai by the name of Sazumu," Miroku explained. Kikyou's eyes widened. "Sazumu!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Do you know of him?" Sango asked, Kikyou nodded with a pale expression.

"He attacked Inuyasha and I fifty years ago," Kikyou explained. "He wanted me, but thankfully Inuyasha defeated him. Or so we thought."

"So he is back among us, then," Miroku said. Kikyou nodded and sighed, looking at her sleeping miko. _'Oh Kagome…'_ she thought, her heart fluttering with love as she heard a sigh from the younger miko.

Sango smiled, and took Miroku's hand, leading him out of the hut. Kikyou smiled in gratitude and began petting Kagome's hair.

* * *

Sango and Miroku leaned against the Goshinboku tree. Well, Miroku leaned against it with Sango in his arms. They were kissing very passionately, and Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, placing her gently on the grass.

The taiyja was breathing heavily from the kiss, and she smiled up at him. "Houshi-Chan?" she asked.

Miroku nodded at her. She nodded back.

They made love for the first time that night, under the Goshinboku tree.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were peacefully sleeping in their bed, with Sesshoumaru's only arm draped around Inuyasha's waist, holding him protectively.

"My hanyou," he whispered and pecked Inuyasha on the nose.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and yawned. "Mornin'."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "We should go to see Rin before she wonders what happened to us."

Inuyasha chuckled and they got out of bed. Sesshoumaru instantly pinned Inuyasha against the wall and began kissing him fiercely. "Oh. Sesshoumaru…"

The taiyoukai groaned and he was getting more aroused by Inuyasha's groans and moans.

Finally, they had to stop because they couldn't go all the way or else something might happen to the pup. Inuyasha leaned on Sesshoumaru, breathing heavily and placed a hand on his stomach protectively. Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled.

"Let's go, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nodded and they left the room.

* * *

Sazumu sat in his castle with his precious _Takara_ at his side. He was looking through books on magic. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in, Asuki," he grinned as his mate entered.

"You were really just playing with him, weren't you?" a beautiful youkai with long, red hair and blue eyes, wearing purple kimono with pink flowers and armor, said to her mate.

"Hai, I didn't mean to kill him... Just meant to make my presence known," Sazumu and Asuki smirked.

"Come here my Asuki-chan..."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Sazumu and Asuki will appear more in the sequel. Sess's baby won't appear until the sequel either. So sorry! The sequel will not be out until **ALL** my stories are done.


	10. Chapter Ten: Epilogue

**A/N:** The last chapter! I know... tis sad. But it's long so you guys can enjoy it! At least, I hope it's long... -sweatdrop-

* * *

In My Weird Moments 

Epilogue

* * *

Two months passed since the deal with Sazumu and his sword. Inuyasha's injuries had been healed and Sesshoumaru's stomach was growing steadily. The family couldn't be happier living in the Western lands with Rin.

Sango was pregnant with his and Miroku's first born child. There was a very small bump on her belly, but it wasn't showing. Miroku was becoming extremely overprotective of her.

Kagome and Kikyou were living in Kagome's era, and Kagome had recently graduated from High School, so they were living on their own in a nice house in Osaka, and considering that she used to live in Tokyo, that was a long way from home.

Sazumu and Asuki also have a child along the way. Now, not much is known about the two youkais except that they are very much in love and hate the Dog General's sons in the Western lands. However, they left them alone… for the time being. At least until their children are older.

All was peaceful.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she buried her face into the pillow, not wanting to get up at all. It was Saturday, thank Kami-sama, meaning she didn't have to go to work at all for two days! She loved that idea. That meant she could spend more time with her wife and adopted son.

But, as fate would have it, she was awoken by a young kit jumping on her bed. "Hah-ue!"

Kagome giggled. "Ohayou, Shippou-chan. What're you doing up so early?"

"Early?" Shippou asked. "Kagome, it's 11:00!"

"What? Oh, _Kuso_!" she whispered. "Where's Kikyou?"

"Uh… she told me not to tell you," Shippou said. "She told me to tell you that she went out and won't be back for a while.''

Kagome smiled. Kikyou had become accustomed to this world and had just explored almost everywhere in Tokyo while they lived there and now Osaka, so she knew where everything was and the major attractions. It made Kagome laugh because she was never interested in that stuff.

"Makes me think of the more stuff we don't have in common," she whispered. "All right, Shippou. Go out into the living room and watch T.V. while I get dressed. Then I'll make us some lunch."

"Yea!" Shippou cheered, and walked out of the room. Kagome sighed and put on some music. It was the radio. She recognized it as one of her favorite songs.

_'Sometimes it amazes me _

_How strong the power of love can be _

_Sometimes you just take my breath away_

_You watch my love grow like a child _

_Sometimes gentle and sometimes wild _

_Sometimes you just take my breath away_

_And it's too good to slip by _

_Too good to lose _

_Too good to be there _

_Just to use _

_I'm gonna stand on a mountain top _

_And tell the news _

_That you take my breath away_

_Sometimes it amazes me _

_How strong the power of love can be _

_Sometimes you just take my breath away_

_Your beauty is there in all I see _

_And when I feel your eyes on me _

_Oh don't you know you just take my breath away_

_And it's too good to slip by _

_Too good to lose _

_Too good to be there _

_Just to use _

_I'm gonna stand on a mountain top _

_And tell the news _

_That you take my breath away_

_And it's too good to slip by_

_Too good to lose _

_Too good to be there _

_Just to use _

_I'm gonna stand on a mountain top _

_And tell the news _

_That you take my breath away'_

She sighed as she put on her long pink sweatshirt, for it was winter, and blue jeans. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. She put two tiny hairclips on the right and left sides of her hair.

Kagome planned to take Shippou to a movie today, considering Kikyou wasn't going to back for a while. The movie that Shippou was wanting to see was _Open Season_ and that had finally come out in Theatres, and she had promised him that they would see it, so that's what their plans were for today.

The young miko, who was turning 19 today, walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make some ramen noodles and rice balls for lunch. Ramen made her think of Inuyasha and what he could be doing right now. He had been disappointed when **BOTH** mikos were moving and wouldn't be coming to visit anytime soon. But Kagome promised him they would be there for the birth of his pup, and that was enough to cheer him up, oh and plus the year supply of ramen she left with them.

She giggled, thinking of the hanyou, and wondered what was going through his mind right now, when Shippou came bouncing into the room. "Hah-ue! I smell rice balls and ramen!"

Kagome laughed at the young kit. "Yup! That's what I'm making, Shippou. Anything on T.V.?"

"Uh... _Spongebob_ and _Fairly Odd Parents_," he told her. Kagome giggled. They were so stupid they were funny. She and Kikyou watched them with the kit sometimes and she always laughed her head off at Cosmo and Squidward while Kikyou just shook her head at the complete stupidity of the shows.

"That's cool, Shippou," she told him. "Lunch should be ready soon, so I'll call you then, k?"

Shippou nodded and hopped off.

* * *

Kikyou entered the living room of the house and smiled when she saw the young kit and her Kagome sleeping on the couch. Shippou let out a yawn and cuddled in Kagome's arms. She laughed silently before closing the door quietly and walking over to them._ 'I hope they had a good day,' _she thought.

She walked over to Kagome and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes opened slightly.

"K-Kikyou?" she yawned.

"Hey, did you have a good day?" she whispered.

"H-Hai," she yawned again. Kikyou helped her sit up without waking Shippou and they both walked to their room and shut the door. They went to their bed and Kagome leaned in her arms as they sat down.

"Gomen naisai, I was gone for most of the day, but I went on a shopping tour," they both laughed. "But I got you something, Kagome-chan." She took out a small box from inside her pocket and held it out to Kagome. The girl looked at her quizzically before silently opening the box to find a lone diamond ring, with a gold rim. Her breath stopped half-way through her neck. "Oh Kikyou…arigatou…Aishiteru."

Kikyou smiled and placed the ring on her finger before wrapping her arms around the younger miko and giving her a fierce kiss. Kagome collapsed on the bed with Kikyou on top.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-chan," she whispered before she claimed her mouth once again.

Kagome's heart was fluttering in happiness. This was the best day of her life… and it would be forever sketched in her mind.

They would always have each other.

For ever and for eternity.

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** Another fic is finished! If I don't get any reviews on Detective Inuyasha I am going to discontinue it. I am sorry but I never got a review for the last chapter I posted. This sequel will NOT be up until ALL my other stories are completed. So please do me the favor of reviewing. Oh and for those who wanted a lemon, the first chapter of the sequel will have one with Kikyou and Kagome!


End file.
